Víctima de la noche
by kayla-chan
Summary: Algo ha ocurrido... Kenshin no es el mismo, Battusai ha vuelto. Quedará alguien q pueda detenerlo y darle al fin la paz busca através de la sangre?


_**Víctima de la noche**_

Un hombre echó a correr en la noche, con el miedo relejado en el mar de sus ojos.

Una sombra se deslizó en la oscuridad. Un destello en la madrugada. Un cuerpo. Una vida menos.

Un grito de fondo y una mujer junto al cadáver, con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos esmeralda. Levantó los ojos para mirar con odio… a la nada, antes de echarse ella misma a correr, aterrorizada por poder ser la próxima víctima del despiadado asesino.

El hombre caminaba en silencio, desafiando a la noche. El hitoriki volvía a recorrer las calles. Detrás una nueva víctima, un cadáver más engrosando una lista sin fin.

Sangre. Nuevamente sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, salpicando sus ropas. Una y otra vez lo mismo, la misma escena, el mismo método,.el mismo q usaba desde q había vuelto a ser el asesino de antaño, el mismo método desde q Battusai había despertado de su letargo. Un tajo en el cuello y una profunda hendidura en el vientre. Siempre el mismo método, siempre el mismo significado. Siempre el mismo propósito: encontrar a él.

_**Flash back**_

_Kenshin atravesaba la puerta del dojo. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro._

_Por causa de Katsura había estado fuera una semana por una misión en Tokio, pero de nuevo estaba en casa, cargado de regalos tanto para Kaoru y Kenji como para el pequeño que dentro de poco entraría en la familia._

_Nada más entrar sintió una punzada atravesándole el pecho. Algo no iba bien._

_Entro con sigilo, todo parecía estar en calma y en silencio… demasiado silencio en el ambiente._

_Dejó caer las bolsas q llevaba y entró en la casa temiéndose q algo malo hubiese ocurrido. Algo malo pero no lo q encontró._

_El cuerpo de Kaoru yacía en el suelo sin vida, rodeada en un charco de sangre. Kenshin se quedo mirandola unos instantes, como hipnotizado.Cerca de su mano, manchado en su propia sangre, estaba su inofensivo bokken. Un profundo corte sesgaba su abultado vientre, su cabeza, separada del cuerpo, estaba unos metros más allá, en su lugar sólo había unos cuantos cabellos. Cabellos pelirrojos._

_- Kaoru!!- gritó a la vez q se derrumbaba frente al cuerpo inerte de su esposa. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, sin un ademán de contenerlas, sin un intento de limpiar siquiera su rostro._

_Durante horas estuvo allí tendido junto al cadáver sin vida de su esposa, derramando lágrimas de dolor, de culpabilidad, de impotencia… y finalmente de odio. Odio contra quien se había atrevido a tocar lo q él más amaba; odio contra si mismo por haber sido incapaz de evitarlo. Pero finalmente hasta estas se acabaron._

_Se levantó poco a poco, quedo unos instantes mirando el cuerpo de Kaoru. Sus ojos ya secos sólo reflejan un inmenso vacío, la mirada de un hombre q lo ha perdido todo… hasta su propia alma._

_En la habitación contigua recogió el futón, con el q envolvió el cuerpo de Kaoru, no sentía ánimos ni siquiera de enterrarla. Haciendo un acopió de valor, si es q quedaba algo en su cuerpo, dio sepultura a los restos de su amada, depositando unos jazmines sobre su tumba, como un último adiós, símbolo de su amor eterno._

_Volvió a entrar en la casa, un solo nombre cruzó sus labios, a la vez unos ojos dorados miraban fijamente el mechón de pelo q tenía entre sus dedos._

_- Kenji…_

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar, sin mirarlo siquiera por última vez, para nunca regresar._

_Kenshin había muerto._

_**Fin flash back **_

Desde aquel día habían pasado años… demasiados años.

Finalmente la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo, de encontrar a Kenji con vida se había esfumado, era ya sólo una quimera a la q aferrarse para no enloquecer definitivamente. Lo único q ahora esperaba encontrar era su propia muerte.

Matar para poder morir.

Miró el cuerpo q yacía a sus pies, ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento se reflejo en su mirada.

Un par de ojos dorados enfrentaron a la noche, como tantas otras veces, para volver a casa. En ellos no había lágrimas, no había arrepentimiento, dolor ni sentimiento alguno. En aquellos ojos ni siquiera había ya vida, después de todo era un ser de noche.

Sus ojos reflejaban una sola sensación… cansancio, hastio por una vida q carecía hacía mucho de significado, de una razón para vivir

La única sensación q lo dominaba era la calma, la paciencia mientras aguardaba q llegase el día en q finalmente fuese su sangre la vertida, paciencia para esperar el momento en q él y sus fantasmas pudiesen al fin hallar la paz.

Volvió a enfundar su katana, después de limpiarla maquinalmente, debía estar preparada para su próxima víctima.

Ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. Realmente ya ni siquiera importaba.

Después de tanto tiempo ya ni la venganza era un motivo ni el deber un porque.

Era una simple rutina. Sus manos estaban manchadas con tanta sangre q ni siquiera abandonar tenía sentido ya, no había vuelta atrás posible.

No había ya lugar para la felicidad, ni siquiera para la esperanza. Eso había quedado atrás. Esa puerta había quedado cerrada desde el instante mismo en q había vertido la sangre de un inocente por vez primera.

El día en q había perdido todo lo q daba significado a su vida, cuando había visto su mundo derrumbarse ante sus propios ojos. En un instante había perdido su amor, su familia, su destino y a si mismo.

Battusai echó a andar con calma alejándose del lugar. Ya ni él mismo sabía porque seguía matando, acaso simplemente porque detenerse significase enloquecer definitivamente por lo q había hecho. Como con el paso de los días sus víctimas habían dejado de ser los culpables de la muerte de Kaoru. Habían dejado de ser aquellos q las autoridades le ordenaban eliminar. Con el paso del tiempo sus manos se llenaron de la sangre inocente q derramó.

Pero ya no importaba, ni eso tenía importancia ya. Inocentes o culpables, víctimas o verdugos, todos iban a morir hasta q él hallase su fin. Y por Kami q rogaba cada noche q fuese la última.

Una sombra apareció frente a él. Sin mediar palabra hundió una kodachi en el cuerpote Battusai, q se tambaleo un instante antes de caer de rodillas frente a su atacante.

Alzó la cabeza un instante, mirando de frente al joven q tenía ante él. Unos ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada, antes de q una cascada de pelo rojo volviese a ocultar la mirada de su asesino, q de un último golpe sesgó la vida del legendario Battusai

* * *

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, jeje  
Hacía mucho tiempo q no subía ningún fanfic (y q no actualizaba mis fics, jeej) pero bueno...año nuevo.. fics nuevos... y al fin continuaré con "Instituto Hiten", lo subiré todo más tardar la semana q viene (increible, no?? jeje). Hacía mucho tiempo q no me apetecía realmente ponerme a escribir (ni tenía animos ni inspiración) pero al fin vuelvo a recuperarlos, jeje .

Pero para hoy... este nuevo fic.. sé q no es mucho de mi estilo, muy tragico... pero realmente me apetecía escribir algo así y aquí está el resultado.. espero q os guste!! Tb es un poco diferente xq, contra mi estilo habitual, está escrito originalmente a mano, jeje

Decidme q os parece please!! Reviews o mail!! ñ.ñ (Debería hacer más one-shot de este estilo o mejor me quedo con el romance q es lo mío?? jeej Ô.o)

Un saludo!!

kayla


End file.
